homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111115- A Not Very Exciting Log
aphasicCommerce AC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 11:14 -- AC: «Hello, Eribus?» AG: Oh hey, Liskαr AG: Hδw αre yδu fαriηg? AC: «I seem to be doing.. Okkay.» AG: Thαt did ηδt sδuηd 1θθ% reαssuriηg AC: «Two persons that seem to kkall themselves handmaidens have brought me to.» AC: «Somewhere else.» AG: Ah, the hαηdmαideηs AG: They gαve me ηew αrms AG: they seem very ηice AC: «New arms..?» AG: Oh uh AC: «Why, what happened to your old arms?» AG: Huh, I guess I ηever tδld yδu AG: Well AG: They were... Ripped δff AG: quite pαiηful, αctuαlly AC: «That sounds.» AC: «Unfortunate and unpleasant.» AC: «How did it kkkkome to that?» AG: Hαve yδu beeη wαrηed δf αηyδηe cαlled Scαrlet? AC: «I.. Maybe?» AG: Becαuse thαt is why I lδst my αrms AC: «Please hold one just a sekkond.» AC: «I feel like I remember someone warning me of Skkarlet. But I am not kkompletely sure.» AC: «Is she one of the twinkks?» AG: Yes AG: αηd she is quite terrible AG: she teηds tδ fuck with yδur miηd AG: αlreαdy sδme δf the δthers hαve fαlleη victim tδ her persuαsiδη AG: but it hαsη't beeη permαηeηt AC: «.. I wil steer kklear of her, then.» AG: Pleαse dδ, she is ηδthiηg but bαd ηews AC: «So then, the handmaidens do not work for Skkkarlet, right?» AG: ηδ, the hαηdmαideηs wδrk fδr the Orαcle, Libby AG: She is very much δη δur side AC: «She is??» AC: «That is good to know, akktually.» AG: She's the δηe whδ gδt the hαηdmαideηs tδ δutfit me with sδme ηew αrms AG: her sδrt δf pαper mαjick AG: sδ uh, the αrms αre ηδt iηcredibly durαble AG: but they wδrk AC: «Paper arms?» AG: Yeαh AG: I cαη't get them wet AG: δr set them δη fire AG: but its ηδt like I'd wαηt tδ AC: «Well, you kkould.» AC: «Tekknikally.» AG: I cδuld AG: But I'd rαther ηδt AG: It wαs ηδt fuη withδut αrms AG: very iηcδηveηieηt AC: «I mean.» AC: «It would probably be even easier to set them on fire now.» AG: well yeαh AC: «It would have been rather..» AC: «Awkkward. To kkontakkt you while you were still armless.» AG: Mαybe AC: «I mean» AC: «How did you type?» AG: well, I used my AG: my fαce AG: it wαs ηδt the best methδd AG: Sδ whαt plαηet did yδu get drδpped δff δη AC: «You mean by the handmaidens?» AG: yeαh AC: «LoSaS. I think it stands for..» AC: «Stars and Sapphire.» AG: Lucy's wδrld, right? AC: «Kkorrekt.» AG: I wαs wδrried fδr yδu, siηce I αm yδur server but I cδuldη't dδ much αηythiηg but wαtch yδu, αηd theη yδu just pδδfed δff sδmewhere AC: «Did I?» AG: Oηe miηute I wαs lδδkiηg αt yδu iη yδur hive, I turηed αwαy fδr α while αηd the ηext miηute yδu wereη't there AG: I prδmise, I didη't mδve αηy δf yδur mαteriαl gδδds iη yδur hive δr αηythiηg AG: I tδδk the liberty tδ tidy up just α bit thδugh AC: «Hmm, okkay. I took most my important things with me, anyway.» AG: Thαt is gδδd theη, becαuse it might be α while befδre αηy δf us returη tδ δur hives if we αre ηδt δη δur δwη plαηet AG: Sδ yδu αre with the humαη Lucy AG: whδ else αre yδu with AC: «Varani, I thinkk it was.» AG: Thαt ηαme sδuηds fαmiliαr AG: I thiηk sδmeδηe meηtiδηed the ηαme tδ me sδmewhere AG: I will hαve tδ get myself αquαiηted with them AC: «She and I haven't really interakkted yet.» AG: Well thαt's α shαme theη AG: mαybe yδu twδ will fiηd sδme thiηgs iη cδmmδη AG: yδu ηever kηδw AC: «Hopefully.» AC: «It does not bode well not to get along with teammates.» AG: ηδt αt αll, αηd thαt seems tδ be where mδst δf the δthers αre fαiliηg AG: We ηeed tδ ηδt be αt eαch δther's thrδαts AG: the δthers just cαη't grαsp thαt yet AC: «It seems likke kommon sense to me.» AC: «I mean sure, stay alert for bakkstabbers.» AC: «But you need to give your team some trust in order to get anywhere.» AG: My grδup seems tδ be dδiηg fiηe eηδugh, we're αll iη gδδd spirits with eαch δther AG: αfter Rαmirα left thαt is... But δther thαη thαt, its gδδd AC: «Ramira?» AC: «I don't thinkk I know them.» AG: Its better thαt yδu didη't theη AG: She hαd α very bαd viδleηt pαssiδη AG: she eηded up gettiηg herself αlmδst killed, but iη α fαte wδrse thαη deαth AC: «Eh?» AC: «Are your paper hands slipping up?» AG: I'm still gettiηg used tδ them AG: But Rαmirα wαs sliced up like α fruit AG: just AG: sliced up, right iη frδηt δf us AC: «... By whom?» AG: Aηδther Twiηk AG: Jαck AG: he is ηαsty, he cαη freeze time AC: «There are a lot more of those than I anticipated.» AG: by my cδuηt there αre three AG: wαit AG: fδur AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: Its still α lδt mδre thαη tδ be expected AC: «Ekksaktly.» AG: Libby is δηe δf these Twiηks, but she is tδ be trusted AG: she sαved αll δf δur lives iη α wαy, she helped Lδrreα, αηd gαve me ηew αrms AG: She is the δηly δηe tδ be trusted AC: «I will kkonsider this.» AC: «For now I'll trust the handmaidens.» AG: Fαir eηδugh AG: I dδ αgree thαt the hαηdmαideηs αre very trustwδrthy AG: α little peculiαr, but ηδt bαd AC: «Though I'd likke to know which was is which.» AG: Yes AG: It wαs hαrd tδ keep trαck δf whδ wαs whδm AG: But I did eηjδy their cδmpαηy while it lαsted AG: except fδr the scissδrs they sδ brαzeηly swuηg αrδuηd AG: I wαs ηδt α fαη δf thαt AC: «Bekkause of your new arms?» AG: They did try tδ jδke αrδuηd by sαyiηg tδ trim my shδulders AG: Aηd uh... I wαs ηδt α fαη δf thαt ideα AG: If I hαve the pleαsure δf meetiηg them αgαiη, I dδ hδpe they dδη't briηg scissδrs αlδηg AC: «Sorry I'm..» AC: «I'm not very good at holding kkonversations.» AG: δh thαt is fiηe AG: It hαs beeη ηice tαlkiηg yδu yδu Liskαr AG: I αm glαd yδu αre sαfe αηd αll AC: «I'm glad you have arms.. Again.» AC: «Yes.» AG: i αm αlsδ glαd I hαve αrms AG: gδδdbye Liskαr, stαy sαfe -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 12:37 -- Category:Liskar Category:Eribus